Yume
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT Un simple y extraño sueño puede convertirse en realidad? Es a lo que acaso llamas destino. YuriyxKai. R&R.


**Notas**: blah….hablando de liberar tensiones, decidí obligarme a soltar lo que traía mi cabeza y sin embargo no podía escribir por mas que algunos fics están pendientes y de eso ya va un par de meses …en fin, al menos tiene algo de cordura y soy feliz, dejen su opinión necesito empuje y ganas para volver a escribir.

**Disclaimer**: ni B.S.Beyblade ni derivados ni otro anime o manga me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: sweet shonen-ai & soft yaoi nnu, pareja? Well, my favorite so guess who's XD

**Yume**

Tengo un sueño, una ilusión recurrente que vivo cada noche desde que recuerdo, y hoy, creo que llegó su realización, será acaso a lo que llaman destino?

Me sorprendo pensarlo, después de una vida como la mía como podría encontrarle sentido a algo tan etéreo como una palabra, destino……

Pero que digo, no debía hablar de algo así , sino de un sueño, no?

Como decía, en ese sueño lo primero que aparece es….la nada. Curioso? No lo creo, porque la nada debería ser representada por el color negro y lo único que percibo es blancura, inmaculada y limpia, infinita tan luminosa como una habitación blanca iluminada por mil focos y sin embargo no hiere mi vista, es casi como si solo fuera una hoja de papel al que tengo frente a mis ojos.

Pero, poco a poco esa hoja en blanco se llena de tenues luces multicolores, se encandecen y desvanecen, no puedo distinguir la distancia entre ellas, a decir verdad no puedo sentir nada, mis sentidos no perciben nada, se supone que un sueño sea insensorial? No lo sé, pero el mío lo es en ese punto.

Poco después una de las orbes luminosas, si, ya definí que eran una especie de orbe, resplandece rojizo sin duda eso atrae mi atención, para cuando me acerco a ella o a la inversa, al no tener orientación no sabría decir cual de las dos cosas suceden sin embargo tengo la ligera sospecha de que son ambas….otro detalle extraño.

El caso es que ya quedo frente a la orbe, pero al observarla bien se revela que son dos y súbitamente un escalofrío mi recorre, si, aquí es donde todo el sueño cambia, empiezo a sentir aunque no lo que podría esperar sin embargo algo de debe, es un escalofrió seguido de una corriente eléctrica, me atraviesa la espina hasta mis extremidades y luego…..simplemente todo se apaga.

Mientras de cierta manera me siento buscando inútilmente el modo de hacer regresar la luz, débilmente empiezan a resplandecer nuevamente el par de orbes carmín, por si solas emiten calor, fuego? No hay llamas, claro, hasta que lo pienso y espontáneamente llamas las rodean, la penumbra se disipa, mas parece que las llamas se alimentan de ella, hace cada vez mas y mas calor……pero mi fascinación no decrece, es un llamado lo que oigo?

Mis ojos, si es que los tengo en esto, se cierran, el ardor de las llamas sigue ahí sin embargo decrece hasta convertirse nuevamente en una sensación agradable, mi ser quiere y logra abrirse nuevamente y ante mi….

No hay mas que él, en verdad parece una figura masculina, no puedo garantizarlo pero lo presiento de alguna forma, su silueta parece desenfocada de tal forma que me resulta imposible escrutarlo y sin embargo, a pesar de esa aura rojiza-carmín que le rodea tal alas un punto especifico me retiene, ojos rubí……

Y el sueño termina….

Generalmente me despertaba, trataba de olvidar tan siquiera unos segundos lo sucedido convenciéndome vanamente que el aire frío de las crudas e usuales noches era quien me sacaba de ahí y hasta era el culpable de hacerme delirar después de todo con temperaturas bajas el cuerpo quemaba lo que tuviera para aumentar la suya propia y eso podría causar algún tipo de delirio…..claro, la explicación lógica y racional.

Y con esa explicación fui olvidando aquel sueño, sin acordarme de él pasaron varios meses hasta que una noche se repitió y cada detalle se hizo mas claro. Esto sucedió ayer, mejor dicho anoche y hoy se cumplió.

De eso claro ya pasaron mas de 10 años y hoy lo recuerdo porque el sueño se convirtió en un recuerdo y el inicio de algo mas grande.

Fue, no se ni como explicarlo a decir verdad, esa mañana me levante sin acordarme en los primeros minutos si había soñado o no, por eso me dirigí siguiendo la rutina al baño para tomar la helada ducha matutina, termine mi aseo y regrese a la habitación mientras los demás chicos hacían lo mismo, el ajetreo del pasillo ya había dado inicio.

De regreso a la habitación que tenia mis ojos se posaron en la segunda cama de la misma, las sabanas no habían sido movidas, claro, aun nadie dormía ahí y recuerdo preguntarme cuando y quien llegaría a ocuparla, sin mas volví a mi cama donde aguardaba mi ropa. Mientras enfilaba mi pantalón sentí un leve cambio en la temperatura, alce la vista a través del delgado vidrio descubrí la razón, nieve.

Sacándome de ensueño el llamado para el entrenamiento me saco de mis pensamientos, termine de abrochar el pantalón, enfile mis zapatos y tome mi blade, con la única idea de llegar a la hora o …..un nada agradable y tortuoso suceso acontecería, la tardanza era castigada por no decir expiada del cuerpo de uno.

Corrí sin pensarlo, tan rápido que al llegar aun los guardias no estaban frente a la enorme puerta metálica, solo me quedaba esperar. Entonces, voltee y me percate. Todo el conjunto en si estaba cubierto de una capa inmaculada, es decir mas de lo usual, ya ni sobresalía ningún rastro de la rugosa pierda, parecía en verdad un fondo blanco justo frente a mi.

Y los primeros rayos de sol de esta mañana empezaron a filtrase, la nieve seguía cayendo, entonces sucedió algo que nunca había visto en mi entonces corta vida, luego halle la explicación al suceso, en efecto parece que la refracción en ese momento era tal que los copos de nieve al pasar ante un rayo solar resplandecían en tonos coloridos……si, el sueño.

Me cuerpo sin duda se congelo de la impresión, mi mente trataba de procesar el sucedo sin lograrlo, y ahí fue cuando mi vista fijada recobro el sentido, un par de orbes me respondían, trataban de decir algo pero seguían sin desprenderse a su vez de mi.

Sacudí un segundo la cabeza y volví a enfocarme, lo que veía no eran orbes, sino un par de ojos de pupilas carmesíes, y el tan inesperado escalofrió me recorre hacia frío pero mas que eso, la intensidad de esa mirada pareció traspasarme, conectarse de alguna forma…..y desde entonces no volvió a separarse.

Ese fue el día en que nuestros caminos tan dispares como nuestro color de ojos se unieron, ese día se realizó un sueño, y se guardo en nuestras memorias el primer recuerdo compartido por ambos.

El momento en el que el dueño e encarnación del fuego y su ave regidora Dranzer ingresó a la abadía.

En definitiva fue cuando Kai Hiwatari llegó a la vida de Yuriy Ivanov, -mi- vida.

Y desde entonces, el llamado destino no descansó hasta hallarme a su lado, lejos de las vueltas ácidas de nuestras vidas, apartados de la oscuridad que trató mas de una vez y en cada una a su manera de controlarnos, ya son diez años de aquel suceso.

Kai suele decir que mi nombre tiene el significado de "sueño", tan solo porque Yuriy contiene la misma silaba inicial que Yume, si hago un esfuerzo de seguro hallare una palabra que asemeje lo que el significa para mi, por lo pronto lo dejo repetirme eso porque quiero ser su sueño y mas aun quiero vivirlo con él.

mm…..-escapa súbitamente a mis labios, una mano con suavidad acaba de posarse en mi costado-

en que piensas tanto?-murmura acariciado mi cuerpo-

algo que acabo de recordar…-empiezo, un ligero ruido a tela sigue el movimiento de mi cuerpo mientras me volteo a encararle-

Su rostro reposa en la almohada, sus ojos carmín me escrutan con un brillo de curiosidad y sin embargo su mano aun me acaricia, suavemente haciéndome dudar si dejarlo sin respuesta y aceptar su invitación o responderle y tal vez robarle algo a sus labios.

y puedo saber que?-pregunta, esperaba algo así-

un sueño…simplemente un sueño que se volvió realidad-contesto finalmente y robándole un beso antes de que pronuncie otra palabra-

Esta vez sus brazos son lo que rodean mi cuerpo, me presiona contre el por unos segundos antes de dejarme libre nuevamente, mi rostro ya claramente se refleja en sus ojos, como si mi alma misma estuviera aprisionada en ellas, sin embargo para mi no es una prisión es lo que siempre quise ser, parte de su sueño.

Kai…nunca.-no pude terminar esta vez sus labios me roban el beso-

Yuriy….eres mi sueño-murmura mirándome fijamente-

net, tu eres el mio- añado antes de que solo quede el sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios-

**_Owari_**


End file.
